De cómo aquella luz hizo temblar Konoha
by sil-chan hatake
Summary: Una excepcional kunoichi apegada a la rutina es levantada de su sueño debido a una inusual y cegadora luz. Abrumada por el incidente decide ir a ver dónde cayó la enorme bola de fuego, siendo una sorpresa lo que se encontraría en el lugar. Su vida tornaría un inesperado giro P.D: intervienen personajes propios y tomo uno de One Punch man. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO


_**Alexa! No, no…Alexa!.-**_ _El grito sonó terriblemente desesperado. Corrió a su encuentro. Su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, magullado…sin vida._

 **-o-**

" _Maldita rutina, maldito ninja copia…"_ Aquella kunoichi miró pesadamente el reloj. Era la hora de entrenar. Estaba en realidad algo cansada de la rutina y por eso decidió presentarse a Anbu, teniendo recriminaciones por parte de su compañero y amigo Kakashi Hatake.

FLASH BACK

 **Oh venga Kakashi, no estamos en guerra, no será nada fuera de lo normal, no entiendo porque te pones así.**

 **Bien sabes porque me pongo así Irina, he estado ahí antes y eso no es para ti.**

 **Insinúas que no soy fuerte?.-** Un tic amenazaba su ojo.

" _Mala señal, Kakashi modérate"._ Hatake cerró los ojos buscando una respuesta que no le hiciese enfadar más de la cuenta.

 **Al contrario, se bien de lo que eres capaz y tu eres muy consciente de que estás por encima de muchos ninjas, pero.-** Ella no le dejó terminar.

 **Pero nada, la decisión está tomada, pongas como te pongas.-** El ninja copia no le quedó más remedio que asentir

 **Dónde vas?**

 **Quedé con Koichi, baka! Te lo he dicho al llegar!.-** Irina cada vez se estaba tensando más.

" _Qué facilidad de enfado tienen las mujeres"_ El ojo de Kakashi rodó, vago.

 **Irina…para eso, deja de ver a Koichi**.-Haciendo enorme énfasis se levantó del muro de piedra.

 **No te metas Hatake. Estoy bien,además no es nada serio, por el momento. Me voy. Deberías ir a ver a Hanare-** Le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

FIN FLASH BACK

Se sentó en la cama por un rato, pensativa. _" Qué sola estoy, de verdad, no tengo ni gato. Bueno, Koichi, sí, le tengo a él"_ Miró soñolienta a su apartamento. Todo en perfecto orden. Sus armas en un estante. Sus trajes en otros. Su careta con forma de lobo de Anbu colgada. Rutina. Anbu seguía siendo lo otro pero patrullando más veces los alrededores. Sumida en sus pensamientos, del cielo emanó una profunda luz que la cegó completamente _."Oh venga, y ahora se acaba el mundo? Pero si aún no tengo novio formal. Perdóname, Kami, por tantos revolcones, oh dios esto es un castigo, yo lo sé"._ Un estruendo _."Estoy viva? Oh por Kami!"_ Cuando la luz menguó se asomó a la ventana. Rápidamente cogió su vestimenta.

"Dónde estará el portakunais? Oh por Kami, dónde está mi camiseta?" Después de rebuscar encontró lo necesario. Se vistió, se armó y se fue. Un par de Anbus más se unieron a ella saltando de tejado en tejado. El polvo cada vez era más y más espeso, costaba respirar. Llegó al lugar y la confusión se adueñó de todos.

 **-o-**

El portal se abrió. El experimento había funcionado.

 **No es seguro que llegues completo al otro lado, no tienes porqué…**

 **Profesor, es mi deber. El mundo, bueno…las redes…lo que sea, está en peligro, tengo que ir. Gracias por todo, Dai-Sensei.**

Aquel pequeño hombre entrado en años sonrió y asintió ante la decisión de joven que sin dudar se adentró en aquella especie de portal del cual salían fluctuantes, infinidad de ondas. La presión que sintió en ese momento era abrumadora, pensó en desintegrarse ahí mismo, pero acabó y al poco tiempo se precipitó contra el suelo. Perdió el conocimiento.

Con el tiempo, no sabe cuánto exactamente, notó alboroto en la zona. Sus ojos pesadamente se fueron abriendo hasta toparse con una mirada casi intrusa, profundamente gris, llena de vida. Analizó a ese individuo a través del mecanismo de su ojo. Era guapa, muy guapa y lucía espléndida. Su pecho subía y bajaba, por el cansancio y el nerviosismo. El pelo le descansaba sobre la cara, rebelde, con un tono rubio oscuro. Sus facciones perfectamente finas. Pudo presenciar cómo ella se iba retirando la máscara para dar paso a unos labios que no eran extremadamente finos y tenían un bonito color claro. Vestía una especie de camiseta roja ceñida al cuerpo hasta la altura de la cintura, dejando entrever una bonita figura, cubierta por armaduras de hierro. Sus brazos estaban perfectamente vendados hasta la altura de los codos y sus hombros eran cubiertos con protectores que portaban kunais y demás tipos de herramientas que desconocía a la altura del pecho. Sus guantes también estaban cubiertos por hierro por arriba, además llevaba una katana y dos sais a la altura de la cadera. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por mallas negras ajustadas, llevando vendas por encima también. Sus canillas llevaban protecciones y lucía sandalias plateadas bastante altas y planas. La analizó profundamente. Sin darse cuenta, ella se le había acercado demasiado, inspeccionándolo

 **-o-**

" _Algo diferente, los dioses me deben escuchar"._ Vio un…androide? Ella no sabía cómo definirlo. Su pelo rubio estaba completamente alborotado. Llevaba unos pantalones extraños completamente ajustados a sus piernas y unos tenis. Esas cosas no se veían por Konoha. Su cuerpo por arriba era robótico. El chico o lo que fuese, abrió los ojos. Ella lo miró fijamente, buscando un ápice de sentimiento, cualquiera, pero no vio nada. Esos ojos daban miedo. Eran completamente negros con un iris amarillo, intenso. _"Qué es eso?"._ Se acercó a él.

 **Esto…estás bien?.-** apenas sabía qué decir. Él se sintió amenazado. Levantó un brazo y abrió la mano. Ella lo miró extrañada y vio cómo se iba formando una pequeña bola de energía en su mano

 **Al suelo todos, rápido!.-** Gritó desesperada. Hizo varios sellos con las manos y una pared de energía, invisible para el ojo humano hizo que lo que el androide o lo que fuese haya lanzado, chocase contra ello.

 **Estás loco o qué? Sólo te he preguntado cómo estás, no hace falta que ataques, no te haremos daño.**

 **-o-**

" _Vaya carácter tiene la humana"_ El chico cedió ante los impulsos asesinos de aquella humana. Lo sentía…

Algo le descolocó. Qué fue aquello que hizo parar su ataque? Acaso ella era del mismo lugar que él? No, imposible.

 **Lo siento.-** Vio como ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y le tendía la mano para ayudarle, pero él se limitó a levantarse por su cuenta sin dirigir la palabra y a ir detrás de esos humanos.


End file.
